


To Surrender

by frau_kali



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erik has Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutant Powers, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Telepathy, Topping from the Bottom, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to let Charles take control, like Charles offered to do months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the XMFC/DoFP Porn Battle prompt words "ropes, teasing."
> 
> This turned out a bit differently than I intended, and long enough that I couldn't post it to Dreamwidth, since I am apparently not capable of writing anything short, not even PWP xD Hope you all, and the anon who posted the prompt, enjoy it anyway!
> 
> It's also unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own, though I did try to give it a good proof read. Being busy kept me from getting to do it until the last minute.
> 
> ETA: This now has a sequel! I've linked it in the end notes :)

Erik had surprised himself when he asked for this, when he'd gone to Charles and shared fantasies he always kept hidden, things he always denied, when he'd decided to finally take Charles up on an offer he'd made months ago. He must've surprised Charles, too. Charles was willing to give him anything, to let him do anything, of course, always so eager to try new things.

Except this was a different sort of new.

_This_ was Erik naked in bed, wrists tied to the headboard with ropes containing just enough metal to let him feel at ease. The same ropes wrapped around his ankles, too, spreading him out on the bed for Charles, who was still dressed. Erik had done this to Charles plenty of times, spread him out like a delicious feast and teased him until he begged. Just like then, safe words had been chosen, promises that Charles would stop if they were spoken. Erik still felt hesitant, but willing. He would never let anyone else do this, no one but Charles. And no one need know of it, either; the kids would go on thinking they spent their evenings playing chess after long days of training.

Oh, how they'd blush if they knew of _this_.

Erik shifted, his cock lying hard and aching against his stomach, precome smeared across his skin every time he moved. Charles hadn't even touched him yet, hadn't done anything beyond making him strip and tying him up before disappearing into the bathroom. It felt like that had been forever ago, but he knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Perhaps it was the anticipation of being made to wait, or the thoughts and fantasies of things he hoped Charles would give him. Or maybe Charles had done something with his power, something to make Erik this hard and wanting already.

_Ah, no, darling, that is all you,_ Charles' voice sounded in his mind, itself like a mental caress that danced over his skin, making him shiver. He bit back a soft groan when Charles stepped out of the bathroom and stood against the door frame, just watching him. He looked as hungry as Erik felt. _Although I could do that, but I prefer other methods of stimulation._

Erik felt a hand on his cock suddenly—or thought he did—and when he looked from Charles standing by the door, he saw another Charles, naked, lips redder than usual, straddling him, talented fingers stroking his cock slowly. He knew it wasn't real, was just more teasing, but as the phantom Charles moved up on his knees and slowly impaled himself on Erik's cock, taking him all inside his already stretched, lubed asshole, a low moan escaped Erik's lips. It felt so _real_ and looked so damn obscene and delicious; Charles, with his head falling back, his lips parted in a loud moan of Erik's name, his own cock swollen and leaking, begging to be touched and stroked his while tight, wet heat clenched around Erik's dick.

_Is that what you want, Erik? To lie there and let me ride you, to have me stretched around your cock? I know how you love that, love it when I moan your name and tell you how much I crave having you inside me, how no one else could ever possibly compare to you and that lovely big cock of yours, how I can't ever get enough,_ Charles' mental voice purred, almost like a whisper against his ear.

“ _Charles_ \--” Erik choked out, trying to thrust upward into that phantom heat, the imaginary form of Charles Xavier moaning filthy things as he worked his hips to slide Erik's cock in and out of his tight hole. How disappointing, then, that the realness of it diminished suddenly, and in a moment it was over and the mental projection disappeared. He clenched his fists, growling, his eyes turning to his lover, who hadn't moved. Except now Charles was palming himself through his trousers, very clearly enjoying the show. That only made Erik groan again.

“I know you want it just as much,” he managed. Somehow he felt so warm, cock throbbing and ready for more, even though he hadn't been touched yet. Fuck, Charles would be the death of him.

“Mmm, I am quite fond of it, but we do that often enough. Perhaps later,” Charles spoke aloud. “Now, you have to tell me, Erik, or I won't know; what do you want first? Out loud, please.”

Erik swallowed; asking for things was not usual for him, and yet he felt like he'd been waiting forever. “I want...” He began, hips shifting.

“Yes?” Charles licked those teasing red lips of his.

_God,_ so many things Erik could ask for; Charles' mouth, his hands, his tight little hole wrapped snugly around Erik's cock... He wanted all those things, and that was merely the tip of it. Still, one thing won out the that moment: “I want to be touched,” he whispered, “by you. I want it to be real.”

“Of course, love,” Charles breathed, as if that singular request had aroused him further. Erik didn't really know, Charles was not broadcasting his pleasure.

He moved from the door frame and to the bed. Biting his lip, he surveyed Erik's form with dark eyes, finally sitting down beside him, shifting and adjusting his trousers. Erik rather wished he would take them off, take off everything, but he knew that wouldn't happen, and there was something so very hot about that, too.

“Splendid,” Charles whispered, moving one loan finger down Erik's arm, lighting up every nerve he touched. “Absolutely wonderful, having you like this. I've _wanted_ this... Wanted you to be mine, as I'm so often yours.”

Charles' finger trailed down his other arm, and Erik shivered, pulling at the ropes, moving to try and get more of that touch. That and Charles' words, so sweet, had him biting back another moan.

“Now, none of that,” Charles whispered, leaning forward so their faces were close. “I want to hear you, Erik. You have such a lovely voice, I want you to moan, to ask me for more. Don't be afraid to let yourself enjoy this to the fullest. There's no need to be ashamed of submitting to me.”

“I'm not--” Erik's responded instantly, though why he bothered trying to lie to a telepath, particularly one he'd allowed into his head, he had no idea. “I don't want to wake the children,” he added, knowing it was a silly excuse.

“You won't. We never do. I promise you're going to enjoy this,” Charles said. “Now... be sure to show me your appreciation.” 

While one hand remained on Erik's arm, the other slid down his chest, slowly, fingertips like electricity against his skin, making shift up just to get more touch, more contact, but he only received what was given. Charles licked those sinfully red lips of his, and Erik's hands twisted slightly in the confines of the ropes. He wanted so very badly to touch Charles, and the torture of not being able to, combined with Charles' teasing hands, all went right to his cock. He felt so impatient, and yet at the same time, the torment of waiting was so very sweet. He knew he'd come harder than he would if he wasn't being forced to wait for it.

_You see, love? I know how to take care of you._ Again Charles' mental voice felt like a caress sliding over his spine.

And Erik might've replied to all that smugness were it not for Charles bending down and taking his right nipple between his teeth. Charles must've felt even more smug then, because that-- god, _that_ tore a loud moan from Erik's lips, and he jerked, pulling at the ropes, cock throbbing with need, a fresh pulse of precome escaping the tip. They both knew how sensitive those spots were, but Erik had never wondered until now if he could come just from someone toying with his nipples.

_Hmm, interesting question. Next time we'll have to see what the answer is, I think,_ Charles sent, kissing his way over to Erik's left nipple. The hand on Erik's arm moved then, to keep applying pressure to his right nipple, now hard and aching from its earlier treatment. But the thing that surprised him most was when Charles' other hand arrived at Erik's cock. Thumb and fingertips spread the beads of precome all over his length, getting him good and wet before that hand wrapped around him and began stroking him with abandon, working him over, touching him in all the ways he loved.

“ _Charles-- Fuck! Yes!_ ” Erik cried out as Charles' teeth took hold of his left nipple, his whole body twisting—well, trying to—to get more, more of that. He managed to arch upwards into Charles' hand, another moan escaping him, and he didn't think he'd ever felt so open and vulnerable before.

It should've been enough, that feeling, that touch, Charles _hand_ , the emotions now projected between them, he felt like it would've been, like he was falling off that edge and into a nice, hard orgasm, but he somehow couldn't get there, not all the way. He felt stuck in that moment just before, his cock throbbing and ready, his nipples aching and sensitive.

He knew Charles was holding him back, keeping him right on the edge, the fucking _tease_. He couldn't believe how good it felt, even as he ached for more.

_You love this, being teased, being made to wait; I wouldn't give you this if you didn't want it,_ Charles purred. It was true, a sort of unspoken desire and request, something Charles had seen when Erik showed him his fantasies before they started. It was not the sort of thing Erik would ask for out loud, being teased, and he'd never imagined Charles could do it like _this_ , without even a cock ring. Short sighted of him, he supposed.

Charles began kissing downward then, letting go of Erik's cock despite the other's unvoiced protest. _It'll feel so good, darling, when you come for me. But only when I let you. You won't regret surrendering to me, just let go._

God help him, Erik wanted to, thoroughly, but somehow he just couldn't quite get there. Where he was now felt rather wonderful, though.

And desperate, so very desperate. He couldn't even manage a witty retort, and he certainly didn't trust his voice, not when Charles' lips felt so sweet and warm against his skin, making him jerk ever so slightly with each brush and press of that red mouth to his bare flesh. If that wasn't bad enough, though, Charles slowly slid the flat of his hand along the underside of Erik's cock, thumb moving against the tip. Erik shivered and jerked again, gasping, fingers clutching at the ropes now.

Charles caught his gaze, smiling up at him as he moved between his legs, both hands moving to bracket Erik's hips. “That's it, darling, be loud for me.” With that, Charles swiped his tongue right other the tip of Erik's cock, paying close attention to the circumcision scar, tonguing at that sensitive spot.

“ _Ahh_ \--” Erik cried out. “I-- _fuck_ , God, I-- Charles!” Words felt impossible to him now, as Charles took the head of his cock past sinfully red lips, still tonguing at the slit and everything around it. Erik felt like he should be coming once more, like he was being held back again. He arched upward, only for Charles to shove his hips downward and go at his own pace, taking Erik down in one smooth, slow suck, his mouth warm and welcome.

_How incoherent, Erik,_ Charles' mental voice chastised, with just a hint of humour. _Try again, use your words, love. Or lie still and moan for me while I look after you._ He _hummed_ then, lips working over Erik's length, tongue following along with them. Charles' fingertips dug into his hips, too, and Erik felt sure that would leave lovely marks he could admire fondly tomorrow. He had marked Charles so many times, but the reverse was rarely true. How thrilling that it was now.

Erik's mind had become a thrum of _wantneedmoreCharles_ , but somehow he managed to shove his desired words in Charles' direction, even if what the telepath was doing with lips and tongue felt incredibly distracting. _I want to come, Charles-- Please, let me, I love your mouth, but I need it._

_So soon, darling?_ Charles' voice was almost mocking, and most definitely smug. 'Soon', indeed. He'd been waiting for quite a while. _I was thinking I might keep like this so I could ride you, make you come when you're inside me, while I clenched around your thick cock. Or perhaps you want my fingers in you instead? There's so many ways I could make you come for me, Erik, if you can wait._ Erik moaned at that, and at the way Charles' wicked tongue and lips worked him over, enough to have pleasure settling into every inch of his skin, until even the slightest movements of Charles' fingers against him felt good. Not that that could even _compare_ to the things Charles could do with his tongue.

He honestly wasn't sure what he wanted, if he could stand being forced to remain on the edge long enough to watch as Charles fucked himself hard and beautifully on his cock, or until he felt Charles' fingers against his prostate, or any number of other things. It would be wonderful, and yet his mind just kept screaming: _Needtocomenownow-- Jetzt, Charles, bitte, ich will-- brauchst du, bittebitte!_ He knew Charles probably couldn't understand the German thoughts, but they still poured out of him, the word please ( _bitte!_ ) just there for Charles to see. Erik was a proud man, and normally would've hated this, but he felt like Charles had striped him bare and now he _needed_ release.

Charles' mouth pulled off Erik's cock with a soft pop, and though he looked utterly obscene with bright red lips, Erik didn't want him to just _stop_ like that. No matter what else he wanted, he knew if he was kept like this too long it would just become too painful to bear. Still, dread went though Erik as he thought Charles might actually go ahead, might just force him to stay on the edge with no regard for his feelings while he took what he wanted, using Erik for his own pleasure. Charles had said he wouldn't do that, wouldn't use Erik like some object or toy, but maybe he lied, maybe it was a trick to get Erik like this-- 

His arms jerked, pulling at the ropes, and he was so close to reaching out and undoing them, to putting an end to all of this.

“Erik,” Charles' voice was soft, caring, and yes, hoarse. He moved one hand up along Erik's side gently, reassuringly. “I would never do that to you, my friend as I said. And you have your safe word if you ever need me to stop, if your thoughts aren't enough. I told you, this is about you.” His fingers wrapped around Erik's cock then, stroking him slowly to keep up the pleasure. “I love you, Erik, and I'm going to take such good care of you. You've been very good, asking me so nicely to give you what you need. You're safe with me, I promise.”

A burst of affection slid from Charles to Erik, and Erik gasped at that, just as much as the quicker pace of Charles' hand, at how loving, generous, and understanding Charles could be. It still surprised him every time, kindness freely given with nothing expected in return, things Erik had barely experienced at all throughout his life.

He wondered if it was possible for him to be any more in love with this man. Even as a dominant, he was gentle (unless Erik gave him to permission to be otherwise) and so very kind.

_Love you, too, Charles--_ Erik managed to project, not wanting to use his mouth for talking right now, not when Charles' hand was moving so quickly over his cock, pushing his pleasure up and up and up, driving him right back to that edge, to the moment where Charles kept denying him his release.

With a torturous and delicious hum, Charles took the tip of Erik's cock past his lips again, tongue swirling over the head to hit every sensitive spot and light up every nerve. _Come for me, Erik. Come in my mouth, darling, I want to taste you._ The mental barrier holding him back dropped hard, and Charles shoved Erik over the cliff with every twist of his fingers, every lick, every _hum_.

The broken cry that escaped his lips might have been Charles' name, but it didn't really matter, as Erik came so hard that stars exploded behind his closed eyes, his come pulsing into Charles' waiting, eager mouth. He barely felt the brush of one of Charles' hands pulling away from his hip, was barely aware of anything else beyond his orgasm. It felt like it lasted forever, going on and on and on, pleasure unlike any he'd felt before now. And Charles' ability to make him come before now was hardly something to scoff at.

_That's it, Erik, feels so good,_ Charles' mental voice sounded strained, and Erik knew why soon enough. His own orgasm barely had a chance to subside before he felt another, and this was a sensation he felt so familiar with by now that it didn't even surprise him anymore. Charles had been taking his pleasure though all of this, and now Erik looked down to find the other man coming in his pants, palming himself through his trousers, and all from the pleasure he'd felt from Erik, from making Erik come so hard.

“ _Fuck_ \--” Erik groaned, head falling back into the pillows, exhaustion settling over him. And some discomfort, too.

_You can take them off now,_ Charles whispered, as he slumped down beside Erik for a moment before pressing their lips together, letting Erik taste himself in a lazy movement of lips and tongues.

The ropes came loose easily enough with Erik's mental commands, and he allowed himself to shift, moving up to wrap his arms around Charles. Charles, who was still fully clothed, and whose wet crotch pressed against Erik's leg now. 

Neither of them said anything about that, though—even if Erik normally would have, this moment felt like it should be a quiet one—and Charles simply pushed his pants down and off before he became uncomfortable.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked softly.

“Yes,” Erik replied, without hesitation, because he was now. _I'm sorry, Charles,_ he added, mentally.

_No, you shouldn't be._ Charles slid his fingers into Erik's hair. _But I'm glad you know I'd never do that to you. I'll be more careful next time._

Erik suspected a shower might be good right about now. It would probably wake him up a bit, too, since he thought it unfortunate they never got to certain things. He glanced down at Charles, still feeling euphoric from his orgasm and from the other man's kindness. _Maybe... can we try again? Tonight?_

Charles' lips pressed against his neck. _If that's what you'd like, yes, if you're sure, if you can trust I'd never harm you._ A plethora of images suddenly danced across Erik's mind: Charles bending him over the table, wrists tied behind his back, cock hard and leaking, while he was fingered open, then ordered to fuck himself with one of the metal dildos he'd made for Charles. There was Charles pressing his cock into Erik's mouth, making Erik wear a cock ring, tormented by the notion that he could take it off anytime, but he wouldn't want to displease Charles. And of course, Charles sitting on his cock, teasingly rolling his hips while he ordered Erik to stroke him off with one free hand before he would even begin to move, or let him come. The riding crop did not make an appearance, though Erik wanted that, too, eventually, when he was ready to go that far. He'd shared it with Charles as well, and Charles had agreed, because he wanted to take care of Erik.

His grip on Charles' hair tightened. How insatiable Charles was, how filthy. But how kind, too, how good to him, even making sure he was alright; all those images were merely variations on fantasies Erik had shared with Charles, those things he sometimes got an inch for. Charles didn't even presume to overstep Erik's boundaries, or take things further than Erik had allowed. If he hadn't just come, he'd be hard right now.

“Yes,” Erik whispered, voice rough, turning so they were face to face. “Yes, Charles-- I want more. And I-- I do trust you.” Maybe not wholly, not yet, but Charles had done nothing wrong to him, only made him feel utterly amazing.

Charles laid a hand on his cheek. “That's very good, love,” he whispered, almost breathless, apparently from Erik's desire alone. “Of course you can have more. You can have everything.” He kissed him then, and Erik let him have control of it without any hesitation.

Charles was wonderful, Charles wouldn't hurt him, he was safe here; it felt easy to let his doubts slide away now, as much as he possibly could. Maybe, he realized, it wouldn't be so bad if he let this happen more than on just some rare occasions, if he let himself surrender to Charles' kind dominance.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I've [written a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3582348) for my weekly writing project. Check it out if you're so inclined ^^


End file.
